nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yune
Yune 'is a non-playable character from the Fire Emblem series. Her main role is in ''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn where she is one of the main characters. She is the Goddess of Chaos, and one half of Ashunera, the other being Ashera. Dheginsea framed her as being a dark god after Ashera's Three Heroes sealed her in Lehran's Medallion, using seid magic. At one time, Ashera wanted to destroy her at all costs, but Lehran convinced her to seal Yune away. She is also the small orange bird Micaiah owns, and Yune speaks to Micaiah in this form before Micaiah sings the Galdr of Release. If the chaos of war forced her to awake, then Ashera would also awake and pass her judgement upon the world. But, if the Galdr of Release awoke her, then Ashera would have to speak to Yune first before passing her judgement. Unfortunately, Ashera broke this agreement and turned most of Tellius' inhabitants into stone. After Micaiah sang the Galdr of Release, Yune possesses Micaiah to talk to the mortals who would lead her army against Ashera's Disciples of Order. Yune makes her first playable appearance in Fire Emblem Heroes where she was introduced as a mythic hero summonable only during certain events. Profile When the world was young, the Laguz and the Beorc fought each other. Because of this, the goddess Ashunera flooded the world, except for Tellius. Realizing what she had done, and fearful of it happening again, she split herself into Yune (the goddess of chaos and transformation) and Ashera (the goddess of order and restriction). Ashera believed that Yune had to be silenced, so she and her three heroes fought to seal her away. Lehran sealed her in a bronze medallion, and it came to be known as Lehran's Medallion, also known as the Fire Emblem. She could only be awakened by a war that engulfed the continent, and the chaos energies that come with it. After being sealed away, Dheginsea framed her as a dark goddess to instill a fear of war in the people, and prevent Yune's release. He also strictly forbade Goldoa and its people to be involved in any wars, taking a strict neutral stance, as an additional preventative measure. After The Mad King's War, Yune appeared to Micaiah in bird form and landed on her finger. The word "Yune" popped up in Micaiah's head after this, and the bird had been called that ever since. She is also the one who contributed to Micaiah's foresight. Throughout Part One of Radiant Dawn, Yune was Micaiah's constant companion. Later in the game, she became the "voice" guiding Mist and the Herons to awaken her with the Galdr of Release. After Ashera sent her judgement upon Tellius, Yune, who is released from the medallion, periodically possessed Micaiah to use her body for a number of things, including the event-driven promotions (Ike, Sothe, and Micaiah) and telling of the history of Tellius in the Tower of Guidance. After Ashera is defeated, Yune is able to appear in her goddess form, and after a short conversation with Ike, she transforms back to a bird and flies over Tellius to restore the petrified people. Fire Emblem Heroes Description *"A being that is half of the goddess Ashunera. The goddess of chaos, who is said to have thrown the world into disorder long ago." Stats |-|★★★★★ = Skills Fire Emblem Cipher If this unit is in the Back Line, enemies cannot attack this unit, and this unit cannot be destroyed as the cost or effect of a skill. Man-Loving Goddess: During your turn, if you have no Orbs, your Main Character gains +10 attack. |no1=P12-003PR |artist1=Tobi }} Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Playable characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Cipher characters Category:Deities